Closure
by itallfallsdown
Summary: Relationships end, some of them with no explanation. Troy and Gabriella's romance was one of them. ONE SHOT X


**CLOSURE**

I'm sitting on the bench in the park. It's pretty quiet. Probably because it's around 2AM and most people sleep at that time. I guess I'm not part of those people anymore. Ever since she left my days have been dull. I'm zombie-like. It's like I just can't get her off my mind. It's like she put a curse on me. My mind always wanders off to the thought of her. Where she is, who's she with. So many questions unanswered. I spent most of my days at this park, usually when it's night. I prefer it when it's quiet. Gives me a moment to catch my breath, try to answer my own questions, try to understand why she left, try to figure out what I did wrong. It makes me so mad. Maybe I could've stopped her. I'm miserable without her. I haven't been the same ever since she left. It's like she took a part of my heart with her, and that part is slowly dying which causes me to slowly die inside.  
Ever since she left, I've been isolating myself from everyone around. In hope she'd notice and come back to me, but it seems it isn't working. Everyone notices it, except her.  
Every minute I think of her, the more flashbacks I get. Happy memories, the sad memories. Her smile that could lit up the whole room, the giggle that could make depressed people laugh, the way she used to look at me, those beautiful eyes that made my knees go weak, her beauty that made me nervous and had me stuttering. All those memories. The only thing I have left. Instead of us reminiscing about our memories together, it's just me reminiscing. All alone. On this bench in the middle of the night. It seems like the times we had meant nothing. I just wasted 3 years. 3 years of commitment, 3 years of affection, 3 years of buying expensive gifts, 3 years of showing nothing but love. My love meant nothing to her, absolutely nothing. I thought I'd gave her everything she wanted. I gave her everything I had. I thought I could please her, but it seems I couldn't.

**Flashback**  
I was walking down the halls of East High. Dressed in dark ripped jeans, a v-neck with a blue cardigan and a pair of dark blue Vans on my feet. Smiling like a fool, not knowing my life was going to be turned upside down by the end of the night. I walked to my locker. I entered my combination and as I opened it, a letter fell out of my locker. It had my name on it, it was written by her. I recognized the handwriting. I already knew something was wrong. We've been fading this past 2 months. It's like we didn't connect like we used to but I still love her. I wanted to open the letter but I was afraid. Afraid of what was in it. I decided to not open it yet. I grabbed my stuff and headed to my car, a maroon Mustang convertible. My grandpa gave it to me, it took me a long time to fix though. I hopped into my car and headed to the park. I parked my car and walked to a bench. I stared at the letter for 10 minutes before I opened it.

_Dear Troy,_

_I can't do this. We need to break up. I'm sorry. Just know I don't regret anything we've done and what we've had.  
You've been a big part of my happiness. I'm sorry I have to do this, this way. I didn't have the guts. I'm sorry._

_Gabriella_

With every word I read, another tear came. I couldn't believe it. 3 years. 3 years of love. Throwing it away, just like that. She didn't even gave me an explanation. We could work it out. It doesn't have to be like that. I sat on that bench for another 4 hours. It was 7PM when I got home. I had 6 missed calls from my mom. She saw me walking to the house and I think she knew what happened. Maybe my red eyes gave it away. She told me the food was in the microwave but I could order pizza if I wanted too. I laid on my bed for the rest of the night. I tried calling her but she didn't pick up, maybe she knew I was going to call. I called her best friend Taylor but she wouldn't give me her number. The next day, Saturday I went to her house. She wasn't home. I visited Taylor's house, Sharpay's house, Kelsi's house. She wasn't there. I did the same Sunday, she still wasn't there. I tried to talk to her Monday but she kept avoiding me. I tried talking to her, everyday. For 2 weeks. The last day, Thursday, I decided to give it a rest. She wanted this. It was her decision. If she truly wants this, I can't change her mind, as much as I want to.  
Days went by. I didn't look for her anymore. I went on with my life. I didn't play basketball anymore. I barely chilled with my friends. I started working out much more. Mainly because it cleared my head. Basketball only brought memories back.

Graduation was here.  
Everyone's name was called and they all got their diploma, except one. She wasn't here anymore. I walked up to Taylor. I barely spoke to her ever since the breakup, everything got a bit awkward. I faked a smile.

"Hey Taylor, congrats!" I said and gave her a hug.

"Thanks Troy, you too! Never thought I'd see the day you'd graduate." She joked, I laughed.

"So I was wondering-" She cut me off.

"She's already at Stanford. She graduated earlier so she could start the program earlier." She said.

"Oh okay. Anyways what school are you going to?" I asked trying to hide the hurt. How could she just leave like that. She still hasn't gave me an explanation.

"I'm going to Harvard. Political Science. What about you?"

"Ah you still want to be the president of America?" I joked.

"I'm going to Berkeley. Biochemistry."

"Oh I never knew you were interested in that? I thought you always were the one that would get a basketball scholarship or something." She said shocked.

"Hah chyeah. Anyways, good seeing you. Hope to see you soon." I said and hugged her goodbye.  
**End flashback**

A year has past. I was in my dorm room, sitting on the bed. Thinking about all the things that have happened this past year.

"Yo Troy, you coming to that party tonight? I heard there were girls coming from other campuses too." Zeke, my roommate said. He also studied biochemistry.

"Nah man, I'm good. I still have to study for a few exams." I replied.

"Ah c'mon son. There are parties every Friday and Saturday, you've only been to one party this whole year and you only stayed for a hour." He said. This was true. Even thought I already should've moved on, something inside me won't let me move on. A part of me is still stuck in the past. I should be partying it up like Zeke, getting drunk and hooking up with equally drunk girls.

"I'll go tomorrow man, I have to study tonight." I said.

"Promise?" He asked.

"I promise man. Now get going, there are new girls waiting to get dry humped by you." I joked.

That night I spend my time studying and Skype-ing with my sister. I couldn't wait to go back home, it'd been 3 months since I've last seen her and my parents. I was a much more happier person here. Even thought my mind sometimes still wandered off to her, there wasn't much here that reminded me of her. Back in Albuquerque everything reminded me of her. It was like she haunted me.  
I watched some TV and decided to go to bed at 11.30PM. Zeke always came back from the parties around 2AM so I always tried to already asleep so it would be harder for me to wake up from the noise.  
The next morning I woke around 9AM. I yawned and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth. I opened the door and I saw a ebony girl in just a top and booty shorts brushing her teeth. She looked at me and dropped her toothbrush. I looked at her with my eyes still half open.

"You dropped your toothbrush." I said. **  
**  
"Who are you?" She asked.

"I should be asking you that question since you're in my dorm room but I'm Troy. You?" I replied.

"Oh my god, Troy? It's me Taylor!" She said with a big girl and gave me hug.

"Oh wow, I haven't seen you for so long. How've you been?" I asked in shock. I haven't seen her for a year. Never imagined her to be the girl who would hook up at a party.

"I'm been very good. Is Zeke your roomie? Did you cut your hair? It looks good. I like the short hair. Have you been working out? You look very big. Nice packs." She just kept on talking and talking.

"Yeah Zeke is my roommate. I cut my hair after graduation and yeah I've been working out ever since I quit basketball." I replied.

"I see you've met Taylor." Zeke spoke from behind.

"Nah, I see you've met Taylor. Taylor and I used to go to the same high school." I said half smiling.

"Oh you for real bro? That's tight. You guys go way back then huh?" He spoke.

"Yeah something like that." Taylor replied.

After our little conversation in the bathroom we got ready and headed out to get coffee.

"I have to go to the toilet, be right back." Taylor said and left.

"She's a good girl Zeke, treat her good okay man?" I said.

"Oh fo sho man, I really like this girl. I really want to get with her." He replied.

"Hah okay man. You better not cheat on her though." I said in a serious tone.

"Aha nah those days are over bro." He replied. Suddenly Taylor's phone rang. It was on the table so I looked at the screen. Gabriella Montez. My heart rate went higher, I forgot to breathe for a second.

"Zeke, answer her phone." I ordered.

"The fuck bro, you know her better. You answer her phone."

"No, it's your almost-girlfriend." I pushed the green button and gave it to him.

"Umm Taylor isn't here right now. She's in the girls bathroom. I'm Zeke by the way." He said.

"Oh okay. Well I'm Gabriella. Can you tell her to call me back when she gets back from the bathroom because I have excited news!" I heard her saying to Zeke.

"Sure thing. Bye." He replied and hung up.

"What the fuck was that about?" He asked annoyed.

"That was her. I couldn't answer that." I replied. I told Zeke about what happened since he didn't understand why I didn't want to hook up with drunk girls.

"Oh shit, you for real bro? Why didn't you tell me that. I could've cussed her out. 'Cause that's what bros do. Bros over hoes, ya dig." I told me.

"Cussed who out?" I heard Taylor saying.

"Um.. nobody?" He said unsure.

"While you were in the bathroom a girl named Gabrela Gabrilla Gabriella called? She wanted you to call her back." He said.

"Oh.." I saw Taylor looking at me. She knew by looking at my face how I felt about it.

"Is it okay if I call her, right now?" She asked us.

"No problem." We both said.

"Alright." She said. I thought she'd go outside to call her, but she didn't. She looked up her number in her contacts and called her.

"Hey Gabriella, you called me?" She asked.

"Oh yeah, well guess what?" She said. You could her the excitement in her voice.

"Well you know about Damon right? Well yesterday was our 6 month anniversary and he took me out to the fanciest restaurant I've ever seen. It was so amazing." Ouch. Didn't see that coming. Zeke and Taylor both looked to me, looking for a response. I looked away. I couldn't do this.

"Oh shit, I just realized I forgot to study a chapter. I'll see you back at the dorm and I hope to see you soon Tay." I stood up and put on my jacket.

As I made my way to the exit I could hear them saying goodbye and Zeke saying "Fucking bitch" which made the elderly couple near the exit turn their heads.

I couldn't believe it took her less than 6 months to get over me, while I sit here thinking about her at least once a day, wondering why she broke up with me.  
I just sat there thinking, wondering. Half hour after I left Zeke opened the door. He took place on the bed, next to me.

"Hey man." He said, I didn't reply.

"Taylor told her about how she met me and told her about you. I don't know about you but it had me thinking for a second she was more into you than me. Talking about how hot you look now with your fauxhawk and 'hot' body. It had Gabriella quiet as fuck. I thought she died on her. She didn't say shit." He told me, I chuckled. She was trying make Gabriella feel guilty.

"I don't get it though bro. Why do you still keep doing this to yourself?" He asked.

"I just need closure." I said.

"Will a party help you with your closure?" He asked. I smirked.

"I think it will."

Sometimes in a relationship, the love suddenly disappears, and sometimes so does the person you still are madly in love with. With no explanation, they're suddenly gone. Still in love with that person. The relationship is over but you don't have any closure. It makes it harder to move on. But in the end, it's just what you have to do. The feelings may never go away but they can fade away into the background._ I'm moving on. Leaving Gabriella in the background._

* * *

**I kind of got bored with it in the end so that explains the ending lol. This one shot is loosely based on JRA's Closure. Check it out. :) Review please. **


End file.
